mirrorsedgefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
L'éclat
Présentation L'éclat est le neuvième et dernier chapitre de Mirror's Edge. Synopsis Faith retourne à la planque de Mercury, qu'elle retrouve mortellement blessé. Il lui dit que la police (plus vraisemblablement les forces de Pirandello Kruger) ont débarqué dans sa planque pour l'attaquer, avec Kate. Merc a reçu une balle en se défendant. Il parvient à lui dure où ils ont emmené Kate Connors avant de mourir. left|250px Miller hands a comms unit to the Runner and informs her that they were taking Kate onto the roof. Bouleversée par sa mort, Faith se rend sur le lieu que lui a indiqué Merc. En empruntant des passages sous-terrain, elle tombe sur une porte électrique défaillante à cause d'une fuite qui fait des étincelles. Elle libère du gaz avant de se mettre à l'abri et la porte explose, ce qui lui permet d'entrer dans le garage de Shard. En entendant l'explosion, les policiers sont alertés et commencent à tirer sur la messagère. Après s'être échappée, Faith monte dans un ascenseur pour accéder dans le bâtiment principal du Shard. Se rendant à un étage supérieur, elle se retrouve piégée par deux policiers lourdement armés commandés par Miller. Quand l'officier demande aux policiers d'aller voir la messagère à terre, il ne profite pour abattre ses deux hommes. Il dit à Faith qu'il essayait juste de soutirer des informations à Travis Burfield, le jour où Faith les a aperçus ensemble et a découvert que Burfield était le traître impliqué dans le meurtre de Robert Pope. right|250px Après avoir été attaquée par d'autres policiers, Faith tente d'accéder au toit par l'ascenseur. mais quand les policiers stoppent l'ascenseur, Faith est contrainte d'emprunter la sortie de secours et les conduits d'aération pour les éviter. Miller suit Faith sur les caméras et la guide vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, des snipers et des membres de PK l'attaquent de nouveau. Miller active un ascenseur de secours pour qu'elle puisse accéder au dernier étage. Après l'avoir informée qu'elle devait détruire les quatre serveurs du système de sécurité pour avoir accès au toit, Miller est repéré et on entend un coup de feu en provenance de l'endroit où il se trouve (on ne sait pas s'il survit ou non). Après que Faith a réussi à détruire les quatre serveurs, elle parvient enfin à atteindre le toit de l'immeuble. Là, elle tombe sur Jacknife qui tient Kate, menottée, en joue et qui la pousse en direction d'un hélicoptère. Il avoue qu'il travaille pour Callaghan et qu'il prévoyait de tuer Faith. Kate se défend, mais Jacknife réplique et la jette dans l'hélicoptère, avant de monter lui aussi à bord. left|250px Des soldats PK se trouvent juste derrière Faith. Coincée entre des soldats et Jacknife qui lui tire dessus avec une mitraillette, Faith se précipite vers le bord de l'immeuble et plonge sur l'hélicoptère. Jacknife n'a pas le temps de réagir quand elle le jette dehors. Il tire plusieurs fois alors qu'il tombe vers une mort certaine. Les balles atteignent l'hélicoptère, et probablement le pilote. L'hélicoptère commence à tournoyer alors que Faith Connors tente de saisir sa soeur. Une explosion retentit, Kate tombe et se raccroche de justesse au toit. Faith parvient à retenir sa soeur en saisissant ses menottes avant qu'elle ne tombe. L'hélicoptère s'écrase contre l'immeuble et explose. Le saviez-vous ? *Si vous restez dans l'ascenseur quand Miller dit à Faith d'en sortir, la porte s'ouvre et des soldats PK vous tirent dessus et vous tuent. Catégorie:Chapitre Catégorie:Mirror's Edge